


Bleeding Out

by mecchi



Category: Super Junior
Genre: 83line, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Feels, Goodbye Sex, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 00:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14705378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mecchi/pseuds/mecchi
Summary: Tonight, Heechul said goodbye.





	Bleeding Out

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Imagine Dragon's song of the same name. Fic inspired by Maroon 5's Daylight. If you clicked with the hope of an epic vampire story with blood, gore, fighting etc, please stop and go back now because this is definitely not it. Sorry to disappoint lol
> 
> Anyway, English is not my first language so am sorry for any weird sentences and wrong grammar. Please point them out and I'll fix them to the best of my capability.

**Heechul**

 

The full moon shone high in the sky, illuminating the sleeping figure on the bed. Silently, Heechul climbed off the window's ledge where he was perched on and slid closer. For a few moments, he stood still, taking in the sight of the sleeping man, his Leeteuk. Bending down, he brushed his palm gently against Leeteuk's face and the latter stirred but didn't wake up. He continued patting several times, each touch gentle but firm. A couple of minutes later, Leeteuk's eyes opened, staring blearily and Heechul licked his lips, fangs glowing brightly in the dim room.

 

**Leeteuk**

 

"Heechul? Is that you?" his voice was still rough with sleep as he tried to focus. He glanced at his bedside clock and noticed it was almost 4 AM, which was quite late by Heechul's standard. Heechul's palm brushed against his face again and Leeteuk shuddered at the coldness of the touch.

 

"You are so cold. Why didn't you come sooner?" Leeteuk asked, concern replacing his rapidly diminishing sleepiness. Heechul didn't answer and he frowned as Heechul's eyes kept staring intently as if mapping his features. For a few seconds, their gazes locked.

 

"Heechul?" Leeteuk tried again but Heechul just brushed a strand of stray hair away from his face. Leeteuk felt the coldness even more when Heechul cupped his face and leaned forward. Meeting him halfway, Leeteuk closed his eyes and slowly their lips touched. He sighed into the kiss as Heechul coerced his lips to open, which he abided willingly. He was panting by the time Heechul's cold lips left to travel down his neck. He felt the tongue darted on his pulse and he couldn't help the small gasp of pleasure as the tongue lapped on old scars.

 

"Why are you so quiet tonight?" Leeteuk whispered, almost afraid that loud sounds might spooked the other which was ridiculous really. He was the one who should be spooked, being the mortal that he is. Heechul still kept quiet as his tongue traveled lower and lower, fingers easily ripping Leeteuk's tank top, exposing him to the chilly air. Leeteuk's breath hitched as tongue and fingers touched him everywhere. Breathing heavily, he wondered why Heechul was being so serious tonight instead of cocky and flamboyant but the thought was chased away when he felt the other touch him _there_.

 

Before long, the room was filled with moans and groans as Leeteuk's body reacted to Heechul's ministrations. Whimpering, his body arched off the bed as Heechul's coldness enveloped him. Heechul kept teasing him, bringing him closer to the brink and slowing down again and again. By the time Heechul entered him, Leeteuk was already high strung, mind delirious with pleasure. He bared his neck, offering himself as Heechul moved.

 

"I love you, Heechul," he sobbed out and it hurt a bit when Heechul didn't reply but he was used to it by then. He was on the very edge of exploding when Heechul grazed his neck. Leeteuk closed his eyes tightly at the sharp pain when Heechul's fangs pierced his skin but as soon as the pain came, it took a sharp turn and he was falling and falling. It felt neverending as he was claimed wholly by euphoria, pleasure filling him when Heechul turned warm on top of him, inside him. Grasping loosely on the back of Heechul's neck, Leeteuk blinked rapidly, the usual fatigue quickly catching up.

 

"Don't leave, don't leave," Leeteuk pleaded, almost like he knew something was out of place. He kept pleading even as blackness slowly filled his vision and the last thing he saw was Heechul wiping his eyes instead of wiping the blood running down the side of his mouth.

 

**Heechul**

 

He stared at the wounds on Leeteuk's neck as they closed slowly, skin knitting and leaving familiar scars. Usually, he would avoid the sight because even after centuries, it still grossed him out a bit. But tonight, it was welcomed than seeing Leeteuk's slumbering face, knowing it would be the last time for a while. He shivered as warmth, _Leeteuk's_ warmth, spread throughout his body and he couldn't help but laugh bitterly at the irony of it.

 

Rubbing his face, he pushed himself off the other. After he was done cleaning both of them did he finally found the courage to stare at Leeteuk's extremely pale face, knowing that again, he took too much. He lay down next to the other and put his ear directly on top of Leeteuk's moving chest. Hearing the heart beating and blood rushing by, Heechul couldn't help but mourn when the pangs of loneliness assaulted him.

 

**Leeteuk**

 

Leeteuk felt the weight on him lightened and somehow, even in deep sleep, he couldn't do anything besides panic at the feeling. Slowly waking up, he felt disoriented, weak and confused as to why he would wake up so suddenly. A movement caught his eyes and as he tried to focus, the memories slammed rapidly and he cried out.

 

"Heechul!" the figure stopped and Leeteuk tried to get his mind working fast enough, tried to get his numb lips to form the words he wanted to say because Heechul was leaving and he didn't want that.

 

"Is this it?" he slurred and inwardly he cringed at how broken and needy he sounded. But when Heechul's shoulders dropped a little, Leeteuk didn't really care anymore if he sounded needy.

 

"No, no. Don't go," his eyes had filled with tears and he scolded himself, tried to pull himself together as everything turned blurry. Through his unclear vision, he saw Heechul approaching and his fingers reached forward, clamping down quickly once he felt Heechul was within reach.

 

"This is for the best, Jungsoo. We talked about this early on, didn't we?" Heechul didn't beat around the bush and in a way, Leeteuk appreciated it because he wasn't dumb. Heechul's touches had felt so final earlier and he knew that this moment will come. But knowing and experiencing was two different things and no matter how much he prepared, it will never be enough to counter this blossoming pain in his chest.

 

"Why?" he sobbed when Heechul cupped his face, brushing away his tears.

 

"Pulling away is becoming harder and harder, Jungsoo," the fingers traced his face and Leeteuk shook his head in denial.

 

"Then don't pull away!" he was desperate now, fingers clenched tightly, refusing to let Heechul go.

 

"You know what will happen if I don't pull away,"

 

"I know! I don't care! Just turn me, I want to be with you,"

 

"This is not the life for you,"

 

"I want this," no matter how much he wiped, the tears kept coming and he cursed himself for being such a crybaby.

 

"No you don't. It's lonely, it's painful and there is so much you will lose,"

 

"I can afford to lose them but not you, never you,"

 

"Don't make this harder, Jungsoo," Leeteuk cowered a bit when Heechul chastised him. "You know I don't want you to become like me. It's lonely, it's hard,"

 

"Then we can just be lonely together!" eventhough he was fighting a losing battle, Leeteuk didn't want to give up.

 

"If I turn you, we cannot drink from each other. We will not be what you envisioned us to be. This is not some romantic novel, Jungsoo. Imagine drinking blood from a real breathing person,"

 

"I can do it, I can try!" he pleaded.

 

"No, you won't be able to. You are too gentle for that. You, that found a half dead me, who instead of turning around and running away when meeting a beast, took me in and nursed me to health. You who let me drink from you, you who has so much to give. This is not the life for you, Jungsoo. I don't want to destroy you, you are beautiful the way you are. I don't want to be the monster who ruined you, it's enough being the monster who used you. I have to go before we both have regrets," at that moment, Leeteuk knew he lost.

 

"If I know it's going to be like this, I wouldn't save you. It hurts so much, Heechul. I won't survive if you left," Leeteuk sobbed out. He felt Heechul's fingers prying his clenched fist and guide the hand until his palm was flat against his own chest.

 

"Listen to me, Jungsoo. In here, it's your heart beating. It's working really hard to pump blood all over your body, spreading warmth, whereas here," Heechul then guided the palm against his chest "inside here, my heart is not beating. I am not dead but I am not alive. This half live, skulking in the dark drinking blood just to have that piece of warmth, seeing everything and everyone wither and die. I wouldn't wish this kind of life on my worst enemy, let alone on you. Don't say you won't survive without me. Instead, live for me. Do you understand? Live happily and when the time comes, I will find you and we will be together again,"

 

Leeteuk shook his head, at the same time pulling his hand away and curling in on himself.

 

"Why is life so cruel?"

 

"I know, I'm sorry, Jungsoo. Promise me even when it gets really tough, you will go on,"

 

Leeteuk shook his head continuosly, not wanting to accept this harsh reality. He felt Heechul stop him gently and forced him to look directly at the other.

 

"I love you so much, Jungsoo, more than you will ever know," he had waited a long time to hear those words but if this was what it took, then he didn't want it anymore.

 

"No, no. Don't say that when you are just going to leave," he whimpered.

 

"I'm sorry, love. If it's under any other circumstances, I'd be with you in a heartbeat. But life is like this. Remember though, even if it felt like it won't ever get better, it will eventually. You will meet someone else or you won't but happiness is everywhere. Enjoy the sun, enjoy the breeze. There are so much to live for. Promise me you will try, please, Jungsoo," Leeteuk could only nod miserably. He sobbed harder when Heechul leaned forward to press a gentle kiss on his forehead. He turned away and cried as the door closed with a soft click.

 

"I love you, please, please," he repeated again and again, not really sure what he was pleading for anymore.

 

**Heechul**

 

On the other side of the door, Heechul slumped defeatedly as he listened to his lover's heartwrenching cries. He rubbed his face and sighed out, steeling himself.

 

"Don't you worry, Jungsoo. I will find you again in your next lifetime. Just like I always have and always will," he promised, words soft against the door as first ray of dawn broke through the closed curtain, reminding him of things he couldn't have.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to feel even sadder? Think about how many times Teuk had been reborn and Heechul would always find him everytime and everytime he will have to say goodbye. Then think about how many times he had to watch Teuk die and wait for Teuk to be reborn again. (/w\\)
> 
> Aaaaanyway, got a few days off from work, might as well write XD oh, oh btw congrats Phillipines for getting SS7!!! I'm still waiting for my country /cries
> 
> On another note, I realized that I always make Teuk bottom lol somehow, I see Chul more as a Top XD
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading <3


End file.
